Fallen Angel
by Hiei's Queen03
Summary: When the unthinkable happens on a stormy night, Sasuke Uchiha is left broken and spiraling out of control. But how can you pick up the pieces when your family is willing to make it disappear? This will reveal a secret that threatens to tear two families apart... Full summary and warnings inside. Naru/Sasu Oro/Sasu (non-con). AU. Don't like, don't read.
1. Where Confessions Lead to

**Hello my loyal readers, It's Queen here with another fanfic for you all. This story wasn't originally supposed to be a fanfiction, but the situation just assimilates into the Naruto universe (with OroSasu being such a fun yet terrifying pairing to kind of play with) so I'm reworking it into the plot. This is the first story in my Dark Angels series. So welcome to Fallen Angel.**

 **oOo**

 **Fallen Angel IS AU, which may lead to OOCness. More importantly, this fanfic contains non-con (meaning rape between a person over the age of 18 and a minor) as well as bad language. If you're offended by any of the following, please turn back NOW! I will not be held responsible for nay trauma incurred because of your insolence! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **oOo**

 **I woke up this morning, looked to the other side of my bed and nope! Itachi Uchiha was NOT chained to it, meaning that I STILL don't own him… Or any of the other characters from the Narutoverse. They sadly belong to Kishimoto *screams Itachi's name while Kishi's guards drag me away to the dungeons for charges of kidnapping my 'Tachi-Koi***

 **oOo**

 **Chapter 1: Where Confessions Lead to…**

 **oOo**

It was just a normal, average Friday night at the Uchiha Manor. Despite the cold and rainy weather outside, it was warm and cozy inside. The air was filled with the delicious scents of rosemary and garlic roasted chicken on a bed of rice and roasted vegetables that Uchiha Mikoto was currently laying on plates in front of each member at the dinner table of six, as her husband's two eldest brothers Izuna and Madara, had decided to stay for dinner.

Mikoto sat down next to her youngest soun, Sasuke, sweeping a lock of her long, waist-length hair behind her ear as she did so. And everything was going smoothly until her husband Fugaku cleared his throat.

"Sasuke," Fugaku started, staring hard at his youngest child, "what's this I hear about you getting suspended for two weeks?"

The youngest Uchiha at the table internally sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew the topic would come up eventually, but he honestly was hoping to get through dinner before it happened. Putting his fork down on his half-empty plate, he looked up at his father. "That dumb mutt Kiba punched me in the face because his girlfriend got upset that I'm into her best friend. It was really stupid, but at the same time, I wasn't about to let him hit me in the face and not hit him back. It's not like I can't go to school, I just have ISS."

He only received a glare for his efforts. "Uchiha's don't get ISS, Sasuke. I don't see what was such an issue that you couldn't just walk away from the situation."

He sighed There was no way he was getting out of this one; he might as well get it over with. However, Izuna pipes up before the younger could open his mouth. "So, who is this person who got you a punch to the face?"

Izuna was enjoying the delicious blush on his nephew's cheeks as he struggled to get his thoughts out.

"It was Naruto," the raven said, looking everywhere except for his family, "Sakura told Kiba that Naruto and I were going out and obviously that pissed Kiba off and he went to find Naruto, I guess he'd planned to confront him. Me and Naruto were studying in the library when Kiba came storming in, trying to drag Naruto away from me and when I told him to back off, he rounded on me snarling about how this was all my fault and punched me in the face when Naruto made his own choice and he could go umm… screw himself." Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in the ensuing silence; he had planned to come out to his family but he hadn't wanted it to be revealed like this. Stupid dog-boy messed up everything!

It was Fugaku who spoke first. He was stunned for a moment before he composed himself. There could be no way that either of his sons were doing things they weren't supposed to be doing with anyone, certainly not with boys. They were supposed to fall in love with a nice pretty girl, one that wasn't too promiscuous and knew where her place was in the hierarchy of things, marry her, and have children of their own, damnit. This had to be a phase that his youngest child was going through; a curiosity that Fugaku prayed he would get over soon.

"What are you trying to say exactly, son?"

The youngest raven looked up at his father through his bangs and said, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm gay."

The room was again engulfed in silence, as Fugaku sat there flabbergasted. This could NOT be happening to his family. Sasuke watched with a wary discomfort as his father's face steadily turned into a deeper shade of red, as the anger brewed in his system. The raven teen knew that this would happen. However, he was not prepared for what came out of his father's mouth next.

"We can fix this and with the Lord's help, we'll get through this difficult time in your life. We'll get you therapy and counseling. You're just confused about what-"

In that moment, two things happened simultaneously: Izuna slapped him hard across the face, hard enough that Fugaku's head snapped to one side, effectively stunning the elder into silence, and Sasuke shot up from his chair, knocking it over with a clatter in the process, as he stormed towards the foyer to put on his shoes and coat.

A few moments later, every person in the kitchen looked towards the foyer as a loud bang was heard, signaling the youngest Uchiha's departure from the house.

oOo

Sasuke was fuming as he ran through the neighborhood, ignoring the stares that he received from his relatives and clansmen as he rushed by. The rain had slowed down to a steady drizzle, not that the teen felt it. His thoughts were running in a loop, replaying the words his father had just uttered. Therapy? How could his father even think that it would help, especially when he had witnessed what his older brother Izuna had gone through when he had come out the closet, only to had similar things done to him by their mother.

Sasuke's mind went blank, not wanting to think about anything anymore, at least he got to Naruto's. With that settled, his body walked the familiar route, as if on autopilot. and he was so caught up in his grief and emotions that he failed to see the elder man that had spotted him from the street over.

The man's golden eyes glittered with ill-intent as he watched the troubled teen cross the street. Orochimaru silently followed the teen, thanking whoever had distracted the young boy to the point that he wasn't even aware of his surroundings, not that he was complaining; this would make it easier for him.

He had been eyeing the youngest son of the seemingly perfect and untouchable business tyrant, Fugaku Uchiha and his supermodel wife Mikoto, for quite some time now. Sannin Orochimaru had been quite surprised to see the young raven making out with the son of Fugaku's personal secretary, Kushina Uzumaki, but that little detail would make for good bait when the time was right. He would make Fugaku rue the day he ruined him.

oOo

Sasuke sighed in relief as the Uzumaki-Namkaze residence came into view at last. He pulled out his cell phone and text the blonde that he was nearing his place and if he could come let him in. He knew that the dobe was awake and most likely to see the text as the blonde practically lived, ate, and breathed through his phone.

Just as he heard the replying buzz of his cell, he felt someone come behind him and something was placed around his nose and mouth. At this point, the young raven knew that he was in big trouble and fought desperately to get free, but made the mistake of trying to breathe in through his mouth and cursed inwardly as his world started to go black, but not before he covertly dropped his cell phone to the ground at his feet and prayed that his attacker wouldn't notice.

 _Naruto, I love you. I know if you find my cell, you'll have the sense to go get help._

 **oOo**

 **Here you go! By the way for those who are wondering why I haven't updated Ai no Hana, it's because I'm kind of in a rut with that story, but I don't want to keep you guys without something to read for too long, so here you go. I would like some suggestions on where to take the story, it would be much appreciated! Also, be on the lookout for the next chapter of either Under the Mistletoe or A Summer to Remember! I'm just about done with both of those chapters so whichever I finish first will be the one you get, which could either be a great gift for the HK or ItaSasu yaoi lovers out there =)!**

 **If you guys want more, you know what to do! REVIEW! Seriously, I don't know what you guys want from me or if you love/hate something I do with a particular story/element/chapter IF. YOU. DON'T. TELL. ME!**

 **Ja ne**

 **-Queen**


	2. Lost & Found

**Hello darlings. It's Queen back with another update, well sort of. Now that I'm in the clear to write more of my naughty goodness, I thought that I would give you the version of the last chapter that you should have gotten (and would have if it weren't for those damn Eliminators!) Note: You don't have to read this chapter if you don't want to, but I feel that I owe it to the ones that PM'd me and said that they were looking forward to it and felt let down when the Oro/Sasu non-con scene didn't happen. PLEASE SEE WARNING BELOW PEOPLE! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH!**

 **oOo**

 **WARNING! This story is OOC and AU meaning it's an ORIGINAL and NOT CANON! Get over it! But more importantly, this chapter contains torture and non-con (meaning sex between someone of legal age (18 in the U.S.) and a minor! If this offends you or sets you think that the content of this chapter will set off any triggers, PLEASE LEAVE NOW!**

 **I will NOT be held responsible for your recklessness! This IS your final warning.**

 **oOo**

 ***Sees a shooting star* Oh please, all I want is my 'Tachi-koi… Yeah, that was three days ago…** **KAMI-SAMA! I WANT MY DAMN MONEY BACK!**

 **oOo**

 **You guys still with me? Okay then let's get this thing started, shall we?**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter 2: Lost and Found**

 **oOo**

Naruto was getting really worried. Sasuke had texted him over ten minutes ago but had yet to show up. Naruto had been pacing back and forth as waited for the raven teen to walk through the door that he had left unlocked.

Namikaze Minato looked up from the book that he was reading and took a sip of his tea as he watched his son head towards the door and smiled as Naruto pulled on his jacket.

"I'm going to go look for Sasu. I call you when I find him or if I need you or mom to bail me out." The younger blonde said, not waiting for his father's response before he walked out into the rather chilly night. It was still drizzling a little, but not like the downpour it had been earlier that day. As Naruto pulled his orange Aeropostale hoodie a little closer to his person, he couldn't help thinking for a second that the Uchiha could be playing a practical joke on him and the blonde grumbled under his breath that if he found out that this was the case that he would castrate the raven teen and shove them up said raven's asshole.

However, all thoughts of violence against his raven haired boyfriend were halted when the blonde came across a cell phone in his path and a heavy weight settled in his chest. He hoped that this wasn't Sasuke's. It just couldn't be the raven's phone. He continued to try to convince himself that it wasn't his boyfriend's phone that lay on the pavement without any sight of its owner, but Naruto couldn't help the fear and desperation that threaten to claw its way out of his throat as he put the familiar passcode into the iPhone 5c and it unlocked to show him the picture that he and Sasuke had taken on their first date. Just like himself, Sasuke never went anywhere without his phone. Which could only mean one thing: Sasuke was in serious trouble. With that thought in mind, Naruto pulled out his own phone and pressed a number to access his speed dial and almost instantly, a silky baritone voice picked up.

"What's up, otouto?"

"I think Sasu-teme's in real trouble, Kyuu-nii. I found his iPhone lying in the middle of the sidewalk. He was headed to the house and text me to open the door for him but that was about 20 minutes ago. I'm worried something bad's happened to him. He's not the type to carelessly leave his phone lying around, Kyuu."

"Okay Naru-chan. I need you to calm down. I'll tell Itachi-chan what happened and we'll have his family start looking. If someone's taken him, they can't have gotten far," the elder Uzumaki-Namikaze replied before he hung up the phone. Immediately, he relayed the information to the Uchiha that was lying across the bed. In truth, tonight had been a very strange one for Kyuubi ever since Itachi had called him in what could only be called a moment of true distress. As he heard the news that his little brother had been kidnapped, this seemed to only fuel the angry aura that had been unnerving Kyuubi for the past 30 minutes. Not feeling well, Kyuubi had opted out going down with the elder Uchiha when he had gone down to eat dinner. The redhead had just begun to drift off when Itachi came storming into his room. To see how angry the normally stoic teen was both piqued Kyuubi's interest to what caused this anger because the Uchiha hadn't said a word since the redhead had arrived, yet this aura also sent a shiver of fear down his spine and he sent a silent prayer whoever that anger was directed to had either already fled or had made their peace with the world.

"What happened, Itachi?" Kyuubi asked. When Itachi looked at him. "Sasuke came out at dinner and Father upset him so much that he ran off in distress. I thinking that he was headed to your brother for solace and instead ended up getting kidnapped."

Kyuubi's mind wondered at that information. Hmm… Fugaku struck him as the type who would have a problem with someone being LGBT. Tucking that away for later thought, he turned his thoughts back to the current situation at hand and looked at the boy that he thought of as an older brother. "So what now, 'Tachi?"

However, the raven teen said nothing and just stalked down towards the kitchen, where the rest of the Uchiha were sitting in a thick tension. Kyuubi and the rest of the occupants in the room stared in awe and shocked horror as the youngest Uchiha in the room stalked up to Fugaku and slapped him hard across the face.

Fugaku was flabbergasted. His OWN son had just slapped him. In a moment of shock, the elder man gingerly put a hand to his overly abused cheek that was still sore from the slap that he had recieved from Izuna earlier before he opened his mouth. "Itachi, have you lost your mind! I-"

However, he was cut off by the irate teen. "Are you happy now, father? Because of you, Sasuke's possibly been kidnapped. He wouldn't normally ever be so careless of his surroundings, but he was so upset about what you said, that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. I swear to Kami if anything happens to him, I will never forgive you for this old man."

Whatever Fugaku was about to retort with was drowning out by Mikoto's screams, demanding to know what Itachi was talking about. Once they got Kyuubi to tell them what Naruto had told them, Izuna immediately sent out an APB for his nephew, wondering what the hell Fugaku had just caused.

oOo

Sasuke woke up in a haze and. His head hurt and he tried to look around to see where he was but met with only darkness. Only then did he feel the blindfold that was covering his face. Seeds of panic started to bloom in in his chest when he tried to remove the blindfold but couldn't because the know was too tight. Taking three long and deep breaths, he tried to calm down his racing heart and the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him and instead focused on remembering what happened. It eluded him for a moment before rushing back into his head in a dizzying and sickening torrent of memories.

That's right. I came out and father didn't take it well but who the hell knocked me out?

He was torn out his thoughts by a very familiar voice that brought back memories from his childhood, memories that he didn't want to dwell on, especially in his current state.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. So nice of you to drop in," came a slithering voice from right in front of him.

Mentally snorting at the man's audacity, the young teen had to squint as the lights were turned on and his eyes adjusted to the light that was filtering through the blindfold. The man had always creeped the Uchiha out. Then again, any man who would get cosmetic surgery to make their face look like a snake needed to have their head examine or involuntarily be put on a child predator list or both. Sasuke glared at the elder raven, even though he couldn't see it, as the snake like man sauntered over to the blindfolded boy. "What do you want with me, Orochimaru? When my parents find out I never made it to my destination, the police will be over all over your ass in minutes."

Orochimaru tsked, wagging his finger in front of Sasuke's face like he was a naughty schoolboy that had just been caught skipping class, "language, Sasuke-kun. Well, we'll have to see what we can do about cleaning out that filthy little mouth of yours."

Orochimaru grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and forced him to the ground, pinning down thrashing limbs so that Sasuke wouldn't end up kicking or hitting him. Once he managed to do so he called on his assistant Kabuto to go get the sedative. As he watched the silver haired teen walk away, the greasy haired raven had to redouble his efforts in restraining Sasuke, as the teen had started to struggle even more upon hearing that they were going to sedate him. The fear and dread that had started to blossom in him earlier returned with a vengeance, threatening to cut his air supply as he felt the syringe being into his arm and his limbs started to go numb. Seeing his horror-struck face, Orochimaru smirked down at his prey and explained, "don't worry, Sasuke-kun. This is more of a paralytic to ensure that you won't try to flee. You'll be able to speak of course; I want to hear all of your beautiful screams once we really get going. You only have your parents to blame, well I suppose that isn't entirely true seeing that my grudge only lies with Fugaku, but you're just the pawn in the middle of it all."

Sasuke watched in horror as the pale man discarded his trousers and underwear and walked towards the younger man, all the while stroking his bare shaft, until he was right in front of him.

Sasuke tried to recoil as the snake reached out and stroked his cheek, but found that he couldn't even move his head. There was absolutely NO WAY in hell that Sasuke wanted Orochimaru to touch him, but he also knew that he was virtually helpless to stop the man from doing what he pleased. Unless by some miracle, someone came along and heard him screaming and got helped. Sending a silent prayer to whatever God heard him, the young Uchiha resigned himself to Orochimaru's torture.

oOo

Itachi had gone out with Kyuubi and his cousin Shisui to search for his missing brother. Itachi couldn't stand to anywhere near his father at that moment. He couldn't believe that the man could have no idea how his words had consequences.

As they headed into the shadier part of town, the raven weasel felt a jolt of dread run down his spine and told his cousin to stop the car. He had a hunch that his otouto was somewhere nearby. He got out of the car with a heavy heart becuse he knew that his hunches were never wrong; however, he hoped that this was the one time that he was wrong because he knew only too well what kinds of people lurked in this part of town from ride-alongs he had done with his uncle Kagami. A shiver went down his spine as he thought of his precious otouto somewhere in these streets. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Itachi got out of the car with the holstered beretta that Shisui handed him strapped to his calf. Ignoring the orders that his cousin was giving the new rookies that had never patrolled this part of town, Itachi moved along the sidewalks, letting his instinct guide him.

Only a few minutes after they got there, everyone in the vicinity froze as a blood-curdling scream echoed from a building nearby and without a moment's hesitation, Itachi bolted in that direction while ignoring Shisui's protests for him to wait. His brother was in that building of that he was sure of as he could pick out his brother in a crowd just by his voice. He burst into the building, Shisui at his side, with his gun at the ready, as they eased their way into the next room where they came upon a sight that broke both of their hearts.

Laying on the floor was an unconscious Sasuke. He was naked and bleeding from multiple points on his body. Even from their position at the entrance into the room, the two could see that the poor boy had been tortured. As Shisui went to call EMS and check to make sure the rest of the building was clear, Itachi ventured over to his brother and draped his coat over Sasuke's lower extremities in an effort to preserve what little dignity his brother had left.

As the paramedics came into the building and put him on the gurney, Itachi could see a flutering of eyelashes before his brother started to scream, recoiling from the male paramedic that was trying to calm him down and the weasel hurried to comfort his brother.

"Sasuke! I need you to calm down. It's alright now. I'll going to ride with you to the hospital and I'll stay with you until Mom gets there. It's going to be fine," the weasel said, petting slightly spiky locks as he moved with the paramedics. One of the people near the ambulance tried to tell him that he couldn't ride with Sasuke but backed down at the red-tinted death glare the weasel shot him before climbing in with his brother as the personnel work to stabilize him and called ahead as they headed to Konoha Hospital.

All Itachi could think about was how something like this could happen to his beloved brother.

 **oOo**

 **There you have it. I'm sorry that this update has come so late. I'm doing a crappy job of sticking to my deadline aren't I? But I hope this update makes your Monday just a little bit better. Next week is my spring break, so I will have a lot of time to updates, so I'll make it up to you guys then!**

 **Also, I know that this will probably be a complaint so I go ahead and address it now. Seeing that I'm already on thin ice with (damn Eliminators) I decided to omit the non-con scene between Orochimaru and Sasuke that I was going to put in this chapter only because I need a little time, because if I get another complaint in the next 30 days, my whole account will be suspended for a while, and that would just be a pain in the ass soo… no non-con scene for now, but after a while I'll repost this chapter with that scene, or maybe I may it into a flashback in a later chapter. That's right CANNOT keep me down! Fight the power! hehe...**

 **Please, if you want updates, REVIEW! I don't know what you like about the story or what you don't like if yout don't tell me.**

 **Ja ne,**

 **-Queen**


	3. Lost & Found (Unedited)

**Hello darlings. It's Queen back with another update, well sort of. Now that I'm in the clear to write more of my naughty goodness, I thought that I would give you the version of the last chapter that you should have gotten (and would have if it weren't for those damn Eliminators!) Note: You don't have to read this chapter if you don't want to, but I feel that I owe it to the ones that PM'd me and said that they were looking forward to it and felt let down when the Oro/Sasu non-con scene didn't happen. PLEASE SEE WARNING BELOW PEOPLE! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH!**

 **oOo**

 **WARNING! This story is OOC and AU meaning it's an ORIGINAL and NOT CANON! Get over it! But more importantly, this chapter contains torture and non-con (meaning sex between someone of legal age (18 in the U.S.) and a minor! If this offends you or sets you think that the content of this chapter will set off any triggers, PLEASE LEAVE NOW!**

 **I will NOT be held responsible for your recklessness! This IS your final warning.**

 **oOo**

 ***Sees a shooting star* Oh please, all I want is my 'Tachi-koi… Yeah, that was three days ago…** **KAMI-SAMA! I WANT MY DAMN MONEY BACK!**

 **oOo**

 **You guys still with me? Okay then let's get this thing started, shall we?**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter 2: Lost and Found (Unedited)**

 **oOo**

Naruto was getting really worried. Sasuke had texted him over ten minutes ago but had yet to show up. Naruto had been pacing back and forth as waited for the raven teen to walk through the door that he had left unlocked.

Namikaze Minato looked up from the book that he was reading and took a sip of his tea as he watched his son head towards the door and smiled as Naruto pulled on his jacket.

"I'm going to go look for Sasu. I call you when I find him or if I need you or mom to bail me out." The younger blonde said, not waiting for his father's response before he walked out into the rather chilly night. It was still drizzling a little, but not like the downpour it had been earlier that day. As Naruto pulled his orange Aeropostale hoodie a little closer to his person, he couldn't help thinking for a second that the Uchiha could be playing a practical joke on him and the blonde grumbled under his breath that if he found out that this was the case that he would castrate the raven teen and shove them up said raven's asshole.

However, all thoughts of violence against his raven haired boyfriend were halted when the blonde came across a cell phone in his path and a heavy weight settled in his chest. He hoped that this wasn't Sasuke's. It just couldn't be the raven's phone. He continued to try to convince himself that it wasn't his boyfriend's phone that lay on the pavement without any sight of its owner, but Naruto couldn't help the fear and desperation that threaten to claw its way out of his throat as he put the familiar passcode into the iPhone 5c and it unlocked to show him the picture that he and Sasuke had taken on their first date. Just like himself, Sasuke never went anywhere without his phone. Which could only mean one thing: Sasuke was in serious trouble. With that thought in mind, Naruto pulled out his own phone and pressed a number to access his speed dial and almost instantly, a silky baritone voice picked up.

"What's up, otouto?"

"I think Sasu-teme's in real trouble, Kyuu-nii. I found his iPhone lying in the middle of the sidewalk. He was headed to the house and text me to open the door for him but that was about 20 minutes ago. I'm worried something bad's happened to him. He's not the type to carelessly leave his phone lying around, Kyuu."

"Okay Naru-chan. I need you to calm down. I'll tell Itachi-chan what happened and we'll have his family start looking. If someone's taken him, they can't have gotten far," the elder Uzumaki-Namikaze replied before he hung up the phone. Immediately, he relayed the information to the Uchiha that was lying across the bed. In truth, tonight had been a very strange one for Kyuubi ever since Itachi had called him in what could only be called a moment of true distress. As he heard the news that his little brother had been kidnapped, this seemed to only fuel the angry aura that had been unnerving Kyuubi for the past 30 minutes. Not feeling well, Kyuubi had opted out going down with the elder Uchiha when he had gone down to eat dinner. The redhead had just begun to drift off when Itachi came storming into his room. To see how angry the normally stoic teen was both piqued Kyuubi's interest to what caused this anger because the Uchiha hadn't said a word since the redhead had arrived, yet this aura also sent a shiver of fear down his spine and he sent a silent prayer whoever that anger was directed to had either already fled or had made their peace with the world.

"What happened, Itachi?" Kyuubi asked. When Itachi looked at him. "Sasuke came out at dinner and Father upset him so much that he ran off in distress. I thinking that he was headed to your brother for solace and instead ended up getting kidnapped."

Kyuubi's mind wondered at that information. Hmm… Fugaku struck him as the type who would have a problem with someone being LGBT. Tucking that away for later thought, he turned his thoughts back to the current situation at hand and looked at the boy that he thought of as an older brother. "So what now, 'Tachi?"

However, the raven teen said nothing and just stalked down towards the kitchen, where the rest of the Uchiha were sitting in a thick tension. Kyuubi and the rest of the occupants in the room stared in awe and shocked horror as the youngest Uchiha in the room stalked up to Fugaku and slapped him hard across the face.

Fugaku was flabbergasted. His OWN son had just slapped him. In a moment of shock, the elder man gingerly put a hand to his overly abused cheek that was still sore from the slap that he had recieved from Izuna earlier before he opened his mouth. "Itachi, have you lost your mind! I-"

However, he was cut off by the irate teen. "Are you happy now, father? Because of you, Sasuke's possibly been kidnapped. He wouldn't normally ever be so careless of his surroundings, but he was so upset about what you said, that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. I swear to Kami if anything happens to him, I will never forgive you for this old man."

Whatever Fugaku was about to retort with was drowning out by Mikoto's screams, demanding to know what Itachi was talking about. Once they got Kyuubi to tell them what Naruto had told them, Izuna immediately sent out an APB for his nephew, wondering what the hell Fugaku had just caused.

oOo

Sasuke woke up in a haze and. His head hurt and he tried to look around to see where he was but met with only darkness. Only then did he feel the blindfold that was covering his face. Seeds of panic started to bloom in in his chest when he tried to remove the blindfold but couldn't because the know was too tight. Taking three long and deep breaths, he tried to calm down his racing heart and the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him and instead focused on remembering what happened. It eluded him for a moment before rushing back into his head in a dizzying and sickening torrent of memories.

 _That's right. I came out and father didn't take it well but who the hell knocked me out?_

He was torn out his thoughts by a very familiar voice that brought back memories from his childhood, memories that he didn't want to dwell on, especially in his current state.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. So nice of you to drop in," came a slithering voice from right in front of him.

Mentally snorting at the man's audacity, the young teen had to squint as the lights were turned on and his eyes adjusted to the light that was filtering through the blindfold. The man had always creeped the Uchiha out. Then again, any man who would get cosmetic surgery to make their face look like a snake needed to have their head examine or involuntarily be put on a child predator list or both. Sasuke glared at the elder raven, even though he couldn't see it, as the snake like man sauntered over to the blindfolded boy. "What do you want with me, Orochimaru? When my parents find out I never made it to my destination, the police will be over all over your ass in minutes."

Orochimaru tsked, wagging his finger in front of Sasuke's face like he was a naughty schoolboy that had just been caught skipping class, "language, Sasuke-kun. Well, we'll have to see what we can do about cleaning out that filthy little mouth of yours."

Orochimaru grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and forced him to the ground, pinning down thrashing limbs so that Sasuke wouldn't end up kicking or hitting him. Once he managed to do so he called on his assistant Kabuto to go get the sedative. As he watched the silver haired teen walk away, the greasy haired raven had to redouble his efforts in restraining Sasuke, as the teen had started to struggle even more upon hearing that they were going to sedate him. The fear and dread that had started to blossom in him earlier returned with a vengeance, threatening to cut his air supply as he felt the syringe being into his arm and his limbs started to go numb. Seeing his horror-struck face, Orochimaru smirked down at his prey and explained, "don't worry, Sasuke-kun. This is more of a paralytic to ensure that you won't try to flee. You'll be able to speak of course; I want to hear all of your beautiful screams once we really get going. You only have your parents to blame, well I suppose that isn't entirely true seeing that my grudge only lies with Fugaku, but you're just the pawn in the middle of it all."

Sasuke watched in horror as the pale man discarded his trousers and underwear and walked towards the younger man, all the while stroking his bare shaft, until he was right in front of him.

Sasuke tried to recoil as the snake reached out and stroked his cheek, but found that he couldn't even move his head. There was absolutely NO WAY in hell that Sasuke wanted Orochimaru to touch him, but he also knew that he was virtually helpless to stop the man from doing what he pleased. Unless by some miracle, someone came along and heard him screaming and got helped. Sending a silent prayer to whatever God heard him, the young Uchiha resigned himself to Orochimaru's torture.

oOo FINAL WARNING! NON-CON SCENE AHEAD. Still with me? Okay. oOo

Orochimaru reached over and grabbed one of the blades that he would be using in this delicious experiment. He wanted to send Fugaku a message. That man would regret the day that he walked into Orochimaru's company with false promises that he would help the young entrepreneur when he got to the top. Twirling the blade, he smirked in delight at the fear that he saw on the young boy's face as he used the blade to slice away the expensive clothes from the beautiful pale body.

Licking his lips, the pale man glided his fingertips over the intricate black choker that adorned the young Uchiha's throat, his unnaturally long tongue slipped from between his pale lips and caressed the shell of Sasuke's ear before he whispered hotly into his ear, "I will have you screaming for me, my dear Sasuke-kun." Trailing his tongue down the Uchiha's throat, fhe eagerly took a nipple into his mouth and reveled in the small whimper that escaped the younger's mouth as Orochimaru bit harshly into the sensitive bud, drawing blood. The snake hummed in pleasure as the sweet liquid pooled into his mouth He reached for its twin, tweaking the sensitive flesh harshly, earning a cry of pain from the boy above him.

"Hmmm, do you like it rough, Sasuke-kun?" the sanke purred as he latched his mouth onto the other nipple and bit it hard, only letting go when he drew blood. Looking up the snake smirked evilly as he saw the tortured look on the young boy's face, a perfect mask of both pain and pleasure that made Orochimaru's shaft harden painfully.

Orochimaru took a moment to look at his handiwork and his dick got impossibly harder at the sight of the bleeding, naked, and hard Uchiha. Smirking evilly, Orochimaru positioned Sasuke so that the boy was on his hands and knees before he commented. "Sasuke, you're such a naughty boy. I wonder if your father knows that you like having sex with older men." Sasuke blushed at that, knowing that the snake was using his body's natural hormones to taunt him. "Fuck you, Orochimaru. We both know that I can't control how my body reacts, even if it's to a piece of shit like you." For his efforts, he got his face pushed into the hard concrete floor.

"Sasuke-kun, I've told you about that filthy mouth of yours. If you keep it up, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you. Now be a good boy." Stroking his dick, he positioned it near the younger teen's entrance. "If you're a good boy, I won't torture you, as much at least." Sasuke knew that he shouldn't say anything because that exactly what Orochimaru wanted him to do, but he just couldn't help himself. Insulting people he felt needed to be insulted was just too easy; it was like breathing to him. "I wouldn't give you that satifaction even if it was my mother's dying wish, you piece of shit-"

Whatever else he was going to say was swallowed up by a piercing scream full of pain as Orochimaru slammed his dick into the younger boy's unstretched hole. Once he was sheathed to the hilt within the younger boy's ass, Orochimaru leaned over to whisper in his ear. "My dear Sasuke-kun I did give you a chance to do this the easy way but since you insist on being so difficult, I guess I will have to punish you after all. It's just a shame I'll have to mark up such a flawless body." The snake like man set a brutal pace that made the Uchiha underneath him scream at the top of his lungs every time Orochimaru rammed back into his hole. Finally, Orochimaru reached his climax and with a satisfied groan, came into the teen's abused anus and watched with fascination as it mixed with the blood that leaked from the orifice.

As he picked up the carving knife, he saw the silver-haired teen come in from the corner of his eye and paused. "Yes Kabuto?" Adjusting his glasses, Kabuto replied, "Lord Orochimaru, I just wanted to inform that there are police cars in the area. We should think of getting out before they swarm the area." This news saddened Orochimaru as he wanted more time to play with his little bitch for the night. Oh well. "Fine. Just let me add some marks to him and we'll be off." With that, the snake looked back at the teen that lie on the floor.

"I regret to inform you that I must be taking my leave, my dear Sasuke-kun. It seems that your family has most likely noticed that you're gone and are looking for you and it wouldn't do for them to discover me, so I'll have to cut this short." With that, he stopped twirling the blade he had in hand and plunged it into the teen's arms and then into his stomach, enjoying the ear-piercing scream that left the young raven's lips.

WIth that, he pocketed the blade for a trophy of sorts and followed Kabuto out of the back entrance, knowing that the police would be swarming the place two rushed into a nearby building and headed to the rooftop to enjoy the show. All the while, Orochimaru was thinking one thing: Fugaku. This is only the beginning. I will get revenge and in the process, everything that you hold dear will come crashing down around you

oOo IT'S SAFE NOW oOo

oOo

Itachi had gone out with Kyuubi and his cousin Shisui to search for his missing brother. Itachi couldn't stand to anywhere near his father at that moment. He couldn't believe that the man could have no idea how his words had consequences.

As they headed into the shadier part of town, the raven weasel felt a jolt of dread run down his spine and told his cousin to stop the car. He had a hunch that his otouto was somewhere nearby. He got out of the car with a heavy heart becuse he knew that his hunches were never wrong; however, he hoped that this was the one time that he was wrong because he knew only too well what kinds of people lurked in this part of town from ride-alongs he had done with his uncle Kagami. A shiver went down his spine as he thought of his precious otouto somewhere in these streets. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Itachi got out of the car with the holstered beretta that Shisui handed him strapped to his calf. Ignoring the orders that his cousin was giving the new rookies that had never patrolled this part of town, Itachi moved along the sidewalks, letting his instinct guide him.

Only a few minutes after they got there, everyone in the vicinity froze as a blood-curdling scream echoed from a building nearby and without a moment's hesitation, Itachi bolted in that direction while ignoring Shisui's protests for him to wait. His brother was in that building of that he was sure of as he could pick out his brother in a crowd just by his voice. He burst into the building, Shisui at his side, with his gun at the ready, as they eased their way into the next room where they came upon a sight that broke both of their hearts.

Laying on the floor was an unconscious Sasuke. He was naked and bleeding from multiple points on his body. Even from their position at the entrance into the room, the two could see that the poor boy had been tortured. As Shisui went to call EMS and check to make sure the rest of the building was clear, Itachi ventured over to his brother and draped his coat over Sasuke's lower extremities in an effort to preserve what little dignity his brother had left.

As the paramedics came into the building and put him on the gurney, Itachi could see a flutering of eyelashes before his brother started to scream, recoiling from the male paramedic that was trying to calm him down and the weasel hurried to comfort his brother.

"Sasuke! I need you to calm down. It's alright now. I'll going to ride with you to the hospital and I'll stay with you until Mom gets there. It's going to be fine," the weasel said, petting slightly spiky locks as he moved with the paramedics. One of the people near the ambulance tried to tell him that he couldn't ride with Sasuke but backed down at the red-tinted death glare the weasel shot him before climbing in with his brother as the personnel work to stabilize him and called ahead as they headed to Konoha Hospital.

All Itachi could think about was how something like this could happen to his beloved brother.

 **oOo**

 **And there you have it! The unedited version of Lost and Found. I hope the whole Orochimaru scene is to your liking darlings. *The Eliminators can't keep me down no matter how hard they try* Muhahaha….**

 **I'm working on the next chapter and will have it out soon. I will also have the next chapter of the Kitsune Chronicles out by Sunday which will be the schedule for that particular fanfic.**

 **Review please =)**

 **Ja ne**

 **-Queen**


End file.
